100 Naruto song dabbles
by DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru
Summary: Short little dabbles for Naruto characters and pairings that I come up with when I put my iPod on shuffle. Will probably contain yaoi sometime.
1. Makin' Me Fall In Love Again

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata

Summary: What Hinata has is no crush

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Naruto

* * *

Song 1: Makin' Me Fall In Love Again by Kellie Pickler

Hinata had been telling herself for years that she just had a crush on Naruto. That it was going to fade or only a phase. Over the years nothing changed though. Hinata was starting to realize it was love, and that it was going to last forever. Naruto made her fall in love again every single day. He was so crazy, unique, and never changed. He wasn't busy caring what people thought about him. Everytime he did something it was a new adventure. Each time he smiled, Hinata fell in love again.


	2. Ready to Run

Pairing: Ino/Sai -Anti Ino/Sasuke-

Summary: Ino sees the signs

A/N: I take song requests for these dabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this song

* * *

Song 2: Ready to Run by Dixie Chicks

Ino had earned her lesson, love wasn't a good idea for her. She still winced at the memory of Sasuke. He had mistreated her and torn her apart. Still, she wasn't the kind of girl to stay single long. So when Sai had asked her out, she had said yes.

But Ino was ready to end it. Any second, she'd pick up her phone and give him a call. She was starting to care, and that was dangerous. She couldn't care too much, she'd just get hurt again. Plus the look in Sai's eyes had changed, and she knew soon enough he'd be asking her to get serious. Ino was ready to run, but she just didn't know if she was brave enough or had the heart to. Because she avoided talk of love, but it was following her. Everytime she heard the word, she didn't wince as bad and her first thought was Sai, not Sasuke.


	3. Battlefield

WARNINGS: mentions of an abusive relationship; crack pairing

Pairing: Hidan/Sakura

Summary: Sakura is in a battlefield

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or these characters

* * *

Song 3: Battlefield by Jordin Sparks

"I didn't want to hurt her. I really didn't," Hidan muttered. "But my anger got the best of me. I slapped her."

"But is this the first time?" Kakazu asked. Hidan just shook his head.

Sakura felt like she was trapped in a war, in a battlefield. She knew she needed to get away from Hidan. He was just gonna keep cursing at her and hitting her. But she loved him, loved him so much. Her head and heart were fighting each other. She wanted it all to go away, to go back to before he had hit her. She wanted the battle to be over.


	4. Part of Me

Pairing: Minato/Kushina

Summary: Kushina won't lose part of her

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or these characters

* * *

Song 4: Part of Me by Katy Perry

Kushina was tired of people picking on her, bringing her down. She was done listening. She had droven away, far away. Her cell phone was off, and it'd be a while before it came back on. She was sitting on the ledge of the bridge. She wasn't going to jump, she wouldn't let them break her. Kushina wasn't expecting anyone to show up, to care that she had disappeared.

"I hope you don't plan on jumping," a voice said behind her. She turned and looked.

"Minato?" Kushina said, surprised.

"Yeah, can I have a seat?" he asked. She nodded and he sat by her. Kushina smiled to herself a bit. She was glad to see he cared and that made him part of her. No one was going to take that away.


	5. Gypsy Woman

Pairings: Ino/Shikamaru and Temari/Shikamaru

Summary: Shikamaru deals with troublesome women

Disclaimer: I don't these characters or this song

* * *

Song 5: Gypsy Woman by Hilary Duff

Shikamaru sighed, he was getting himself in a drag. Letting himself be blinded by Temari, she had invaded his mind. They had secret meetings and he had known what he was doing was wrong. Shikamaru knew Ino was going to find out and she had. Ino's words echoed in his mind, "was it worth it?" Honestly, Shikamaru didn't know. All he knew was Temari was all he could see, and that had cost him Ino.


	6. Teardrops on My Guitar

Pairing: Tenten/Neji

Summary: Tenten listens to sad love songs

Diclaimer: I don't own these characters or this song

* * *

Song 6: Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift

Tenten wiped at her eyes. Her tears were blurring her vision and all she could listen to were sad love songs. She could sing most of them by heart now.

Tenten wiped at her eyes again and looked at the picture in her lap. Neji, Lee, and her were looking back her. Lee and her smiling big, Neji looking annoyed. She let out a small laugh, Neji hated getting his picture taken. She sighed and the tears started up again. She didn't know what she was doing. She couldn't help but cry, Neji had broken her heart. He just didn't understand how much Tenten needed him.


	7. About You Now

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Summary: Sasuke was wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or these characters.

* * *

Song 7: About You Now by Miranda Cosgrove

Sasuke hated admiting he missed him. He hated thinking about him, hated not moving on. Sasuke wanted to hate him, but he couldn't. He couldn't hate the one thing that made him happy, that he needed. However, everything had changed. He knew Naruto claimed to want him back home, but would he want him back completely? Could Naruto completely get over the lies and how wrong Sasuke had been? Sasuke had let him down majorly.


	8. Stop Standing There

Pairing: Shikamaru/Ino

Summary: Shikamaru is just standing there

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or this song

* * *

Song 8: Stop Standing There by Avril Lavigne

All Ino could think about, talk about, was Shikamaru. She wanted him to stop acting like he didn't care about her the way she cared about him. She just knew that he had to be thinking about her too. Ino wanted him to stop standing there and wasting time. She needed him to open his heart and ask her out.

Ino was so lost in her thoughts she almost didn't notice Shikamaru standing in front of her. She smiled at him.

"Hey," Shikamaru said. Ino couldn't control herself, she let out all of her feelings as soon as he spoke. Shikamaru blushed and said simply, "I like you too."


	9. Still the One

Pairing: Kiba/Hinata

Summary: Kiba won't leave Hinata alone

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or these characters

* * *

Song 9: Still the One by One Direction

"I know it's been awhile," Kiba started.

"A few hours actually," Hinata said. She crossed her arms. Kiba hadn't left her alone in days. He knew she was mad at him for breaking her heart, yet he seemed convinced he deserved a second chance.

"Ok, so not all that long, but please listen!" Kiba begged.

"You've got five minutes," Hinata finally gave in.

"I know I was stupid for letting you go. You're all I think about and I should've seen it before. But I'll never give up. You're the one for me," Kiba said. Hinata's expression softened. "Will you be mine again?" he asked.

"Yes," Hinata said.


End file.
